The introduction of HIV to human life has made a tremendous impact in the way medicine is practiced. New concerns have been raised, and the need for perfect cleanness and sterilization has turned to be a very important demand. This deadly virus, which has claimed hundred thousands of lives, has set a fear among the people and doctors that is unbelievably deep-seated and extremely important.
One very important issue exists. Since the period between contamination and the full-blown picture of the disease is a very long one, this prevents us from finding an easy cause and effect relation; therefore at times it gets very difficult, or in fact impossible, to find which caused which. Also this disease has taught everyone that small germs are truly important and should not be ignored by any means. This also brought the possibility that maybe there are other disease and problems that are caused by small yet unknown germs. Even a question has come up that maybe some sort of cancers are indeed caused by viruses that we simply have not identified. This background mandates the best possible prevention techniques be used.
However, the technique of cleaning some medical instruments, such as endoscopes, is in my mind not perfect. In practice these units are used bare in patients and are subject to being contaminated by millions of many small ultramicroscopic materials, such as AIDs virus. They are cleaned manually and that is subject to human error. Please notice that these germs cannot be seen even by microscopes. The diagnosis of such occurrence will be very difficult since as mentioned earlier the period between the contamination and actual disease is a very long one and does not allow this to be recognized. These give grounds to some people to worry that the endoscopes or transducers used on them could be contaminated and start a nidus for a deep seated worry that cannot be relieved since there is no easy way for early diagnosis of diseases such as AIDs.
So the answer to this problem is to prevent such contamination as best as possible. However in practice the means for such prevention from contaminations of endoscopes does not exist, or at least the inventor of this unit is not aware of them. Therefore this unit is introduced for such important purpose.